Skill Point Guidelines
This guideline will discuss the Skill Point system for the Dragon Ball Discord RPG. When a brand new character is created they immediately gain two Skill Points that they can spend. Every new level a character will receive a total of two Skill Points. The following three explanations were designed to help in understanding the system for all newcomers to the system itself. Skill Points are points earned when your character gains a new level within the game. After the starting level each character gains a total of two Skill Points per new level they gain throughout the game. You can apply these points wherever you wish on your character under the following Main Stats. Every stat has a maximum cap of 500 points. Skill Points and Main Stats * Vigor - This stat determines your character's Maximum Health. The formula for deciphering your character's Maximum Health is (N^2)5 where 'N' is the amount of points in your Vigor. * Endurance - This stat determines your character's Maximum Stamina. Stamina determines how often your character can make moves in this game involving physical or magical attacks. When you utilize any attack that revolves around Physical or Arcane it will decrease this overall pool's total. To determine your Maximum Stamina the formula is (N*5) where N is the amount of points in your Endurance. * Ki Focus - This stat determines how much of your Ki is available to you at all times similar to your Stamina. When you utilize any attack that revolves around Ki or Arcane it will decrease this overall pool's total. To determine your Maximum Ki Focus the formula is (N*5) where N is the amount of points in your Ki Focus. * Strength - This stat determines how physically capable the character is. The more points devoted to this stat, the more devastating Physical Damage will be. For every 100 points in this stat, the character in question gains a permanent 2% increase to Physical Damage. * Dexterity - This stat determines how adept the character can utilize ki. The more points devoted to this stat, the more dexterous your character will become and the more devastating Ki Damage will be. For every 100 points in this stat, the character in question gains a permanent 2% increase to Ki Damage. * Intelligence - This state determines how adept the character is at using magic. The more points devoted to this stat, the more skillful a character is when casting arcane spells and inflict devastating Arcane Damage. For every 100 points in this stat, the character in question gains a permanent 2% increase to Arcane Damage. * Agility - This stat determines how fast your character naturally is, and determines who goes first in a combat situation. When a character attacks another, this stat challenges the opponent's Dexterity in order to determine the damage calculation results. * Luck - This stat determines several things across the RPG Wiki Multiverse. During raids, combat scenarios, and other events your Luck will play a major factor. It also helps determine your loot drops, your ability to inflict Critical Damage, and several other aspects. Reset of Skill Points A character may use a Reset Capsule to reset their Skill Points and immediately apply any number of them into the stats of their choosing. A Reset Capsule can be bought from the Shop while supplies last for that character. This is also a way for a high level character to battle with a lower level character, making the fight more balanced while retaining all of their originally earned points. This can also be used in a way for a high level character to assist in a lower tier Character Arc set up by another user if allowed. There are many uses for a Reset Capsule! Category:Guidelines